Orb of Grandia
by Moonvia993
Summary: For years no Thersis has had a mate, will that all change with the orb of Grandia? Will the battle of Relamia, prevent two mates? Injoy!
1. Meaning of Thersis

**Summary:** For years no Thersis has had a mate, but will this change with the orb of Grandia? Will the battle of Relamia, prevent these mates?

**Rating:** Teen ( T )

**Discalimer:** None of these people belong to me.

**Chapter:** Meaning of Thersis.

OoOoOoO

Many thought Ares was the god of war, but hey were wrong.

He was just a decoy they used often, to the Roman people.

But, now was their chance to raise again, and destory.

For they were the master's of death, war, and hate.

Ther are the Thersis.

For years, the Thersis race has been on the verge of extinction. Thier females were producing more males then females, those number was growing every year. The people of Thersis are differant from the humans, they had someone made for them. This people were called mates, or the other half to that person. Only the male could tell which female was he's mate. They had a special sent, only the male can read. This was the time of Relamia or the Great King Endymion the second.

OoOoOoO

The palace of King Endymion...

" Bow too your king, you worthless peasent. "

A short stubby old man with a huge gray beard with chocolate eyes, bowed down to the floor. He smiled up to the King, only to reveal several missing teeth.

" My King, I come with some news from the Great palace of the Moon. "

All ears pearked at this statment, all knew those lands were forbidden to peasents. But, to actully have a message sent from those lands, was something else.

" You may proceed. "

" They have a bread much like our own. But, they stand for light. "

A tall man with gray-black hair and dark brown eyes stood. He was a prisoner of the King's lands, but regained him-self as General of The Lower Kingdoms.

" Get on with, now !"

The man's smile quickly turned to a wounded frown.

" They battle us for the orb of Grandia. "

" That's outragous !"

Another tall man stood showing himself to the peasent's eyes. He was the High King Endymion the Second.

King Endymion grew up in times of no mates, for he too had no mate. This did not mean women were not...lustful to him, he was actually the most sought after man.

His short navy black hair, that when hit with moonlight shone a lavender color. His eyes were the rarest, dark mid-night blue, that could quickly turn black if angered. He has a body of a god, his limbs were wrapped in large muscles, as his features were strong and chipped well. But for most the time his body was colthed in black amor with gold trimmings and a long black cape with red coloring inside it. His crown was a simple gold band that had the words ' Death, War, and Hate ' engraved within it. He was a smboyl of a true King.

" No one in over two hundred years have challanged us. Why start now ?"

The peasent then again frown, but returned with a huge smile.

" Their Queen, whats the orb to restore peace to all. She said she would destory anyone who fought in her path. Even you. "

" What's her name ?"

" Queen Selenity. "

The king's eyes narrowed sliently at the name, for now it was he's greatest enemy on the field. This was a promise to destory her, and everything she held dear. ' _Beside who ever heard of a woman ruling these lands._ '

" Find out everything about her !"

" Yes my king. "

The man quickly scurried from the room, afraid of the death it brings.

" That was...intersting. "

" Yes, very. "

" Who ever heard of a woman ruling ?"

" Never "

Four men stepped out from behind a stone black piller. One could automanticly tell these were Generals of the King's. For they where each dressed in similer outfits, only in a lighter black color.

" Malachite, Neplhite, Jedite, Zocite. Follow him. "

" Yes, King Endymion. "

A flash of four black flames, appeared and disappeared taking the Generals with them. This was a start.

OoOoOoO

Do you like it?

Please no flames, I don't like them. I got this idea from a old movie I watched when I was younger.

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Meaning of War

Summary: For years no Thersis has had a mate, but will this change with the orb of Grandia? Will the battle of Relamia, prevent these mates?

Rating: Teen (T)

Discailmer: These people are not mine.

Chapter: Meaning of War.

OoOoOoO

The grand hallway of the Moon palace...

" Mother, are you sure the orb will bring peace ?"

" Yes, Serenity i'm sure of it. "

" I belive you. "

" Thank you. Now run off and play. "

" Yes mother !"

A young girl of 12, ran off toward the graden's fountains. She was Princess Serenity, heir to the Moon and protecter of the orb of Grandia; once it was found. She was the most beautiful girl anyone has ever layed eyes on. Her extremly long sun-shine golden hair that was usally left dragging on the ground, but never got dirty. Her baby sky blue eyes that lights up a room of darkness, with love and passion. She was smaller for her age, but showed a beauty to grow into. She wore a long white strap-less dress with gold wrappings, molding the dress to her form. The only sign that was showed royalty, was a gold upturned half moon, in the middle of her fore-head. She was a sight to behold.

She was also the daughter towards, the Queen. The same Queen who challanged King Endymion.

Queen Selenity, was also a sight to behold. Having lost her mate to a war, on the planet of Earth. The only thing she had left was Serenity. Much like Serenity, she had extremly long silver hair, that was always pulled up into two buns with streamers coming from them. Her eyes was a white diamond color, also very rare. She was very filled for her age of 240 years. She wore a light lavender dress, that showed some clevenge and fit her form perfect. It was only decorated in a small white diamond moon on the front. Her crown was just like Serenity's, a gold upturned moon, on her fore-head. She was a true Queen.

" My Queen a spy from Earth, has been captured. "

A werid expression came over the Queen as she thought ' Oh no, they already begain sending spys. Serenity will never be safe. '

" Very well, find out what he or she knows. Then report back to me. "

" Yes, Queen Selenity. "

" Oh, and one more thing. Could you send someone to fetch Serenity ?"

" Yes, Queen Selenity. "

" Thank you. "

With a bow to eachother, they raced off in differant directions and missons.

OoOoOoO

The royal gardens...

" Princess Serenity !"

" Princess Serenity !"

A hand flew up into the air, waving itself back and forth.

" I'm over here, Molly. "

A short red headed and green eyed girl, quickly made her way toward the small princess. Molly's arms immedentily flew around the youger girl, embracing her in a huge hug.

" I'm so glad your okay. "

A complexed expression overtook the princess's face, for she was confused at the statement.

" Why, wouldn't I be ?"

" You know the war. "

Again a complexed expression took took ahold of her face.

" Oh, don't tell me you don't know !"

By this time the princess was getting upset, so to releave it she plicked a small leave, from the ground. For they had long ago settled upon a grassy hill, that over-looked the Sea of Serenity.

" Know What !"

A gasp arose from the maid Molly, mostly from un-belivement. Her hands shot up into the air, only to be swung down again.

" The war, between the Earth and Moon. The one over the orb of Grandia. "

" Oh, I knew that !"

" Yeah. "

" Why do they want it so bad ?"

Another disbelive came over Molly's expressions.

" Well, the people their are called Thersis. Do you understand ?"

A nod of understandment, came from the princess.

" They have people who they call mates. You know what that is ?"

Another nod of understandment.

" Well, they have a shortage of those now. And the orb is the only way to create more mates, cause only males are being born now. That's why they want it. "

" Why do we not give it to them ?"

" Serenity, Thersis means ' Gods of War ', they will kill everything. If more come. "

" So they face extention, now ?"

" Yes ! Now you are catching on. "

A momebt os selince, passed thourgh the friends. Each just forgetting what to say to the other one. So they just layed there, on top a grassy hill, as the winds blew their hair around. Till, someone spoke.

" I have to go Serenity. But, your mother said that you have to go inside. "

" Oh. Sould we walk togeather ?"

" Yes, please !"

The two giggled as they walked hand in hand to a huge white palace. For no-one noticed a shadow following each movement.

OoOoOoO


End file.
